What If?
by AJeff
Summary: Alex and Izzie's next scene after her crying session.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy.**

**What If this had happened after Sunday night's program.**

**A/N: This fanfic is dedicated to Izzabella. **

Izzie hadn't asked Alex to be anything but that annoying intern whom she had begun to have feelings for. She hadn't asked him to be sweet and caring around her, well in her eyes anyway, but he was. She sat in the corner of her living room, on the floor, her knees pulled up against her chest, she cried, a continuance from the previous night. That's all she'd been doing for the last couple of weeks, after that incident with Alex and Olivia.

Alex doesn't remember life before Izzie. The more he spent time with her, the more he began to have feelings for her. Even if he tried to shrug it off, his heart seemed to have control over him. He wasn't the easiest person to know and she took the time to befriend him. He thought about last night. It was the only time he had ever seen Izzie's emotions elevate to a point of where she actually was crying uncontrollably. He sat back and didn't know how to comfort her, although knowing it was all his fault for her unhappiness. He wanted to hold her in his arms, but he was afraid she would reject him.

He sits in his parked car outside of her house pondering if he had made the right decision in attempting to make amends. He courageously gripped the handle to open it, attempted to step out, but quickly changed his mind and slammed the door. He leaned his head against the back rest, closed his eyes, took a deep breath, counting to ten. He then, courageously stepped out of his car and walked up her walkway.

It was eight o'clock in the morning and their shift had just ended after pulling in twelve hours at the hospital. Nervously, Alex rang her doorbell. With a crumpled up tissue, Izzie wiped her tears away. It surprised her to see him at her front door. He stood shuffling his feet until she slowly opened the door leaving it wide open for him to walk in.

Izzie sat on the bottom of the stairs, still wearing her hospital attire from the night before. Alex sat a couple of steps above her. Silence was in the air. The only sound came from the ticking of Meredith's grandfather's clock that stood at the entrance of her living room against the wall.

Alex cleared his throat. "You know, I do miss you, Izzie." His voice was soft and huskily low-toned.

She kept quiet and he could tell when he walked in that he had interrupted a crying a session.

"Izzie," he whispered her name and gently touched her shoulder. Alex dropped his hand when she moved her body forward.

"Okay. Could you just listen to me?"

She straightened up, then leaned back and rested her elbows on the step above her.

"I'm sorry. I-I'm having the hardest time trying to get whatever words you need to hear. I'm sorry...for everything, for what I've done. I didn't mean to hurt you. You should have slapped me when you had the chance."

Izzie was silent as her tears flowed out rapidly.

"Izzie." Alex slid down a step, pulled her close and gently hugged her from behind. He then rested his chin atop her head. It surprised him that she allowed the closeness.

"Please, Alex, leave me alone."

"No, I won't. Don't shut me out. What is it about you, that makes me feel the way I do? It scares me sometimes. I've never felt about anyone the way I feel about you."

She held her breath, then exhaled slowly. She was so sure he could hear her heart beating rapidly. He could probably feel the pounding if he held her any closer. He could hear her silent sobs as she tried to muffle her mouth with her hand.

"It's okay to cry, Izzie. Cry all you want. But, don't push me away. I'm not going anywhere."

She suddenly pulled his arms tighter around her. Letting out a sigh, Alex closed his eyes and lowered his forehead atop her head.

"I'm sorry." He ran his hands lightly up and down her arms.

"You shouldn't be here, Alex. George and Meredith will be home soon." Izzie tried to break away from his hold, but his strong arms kept her down.

"Why are you here?" She turned slightly and looked over her left shoulder.

His voice cracked and whispered. "Because I love you. I'm sorry for all the pain I've put you through. I love you, Izzie," he repeated.

Izzie turned to face Alex and knelt in front of him. She pressed her lips lightly together.

"Izzie?"

She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. He drew her close into him.

"Hold me," she whispered.

"I'll hold on to you as long as you want me to. I don't think I can do this, being without you. I want you with me always."

Izzie pulled away from Alex. He moved his face slowly and met hers. He felt the softness of her lips, then, she slipped her tongue into his slightly opened mouth.

"Are we alright?" He asked when they broke for air.

"I love you, Alex," she answered and kissed him again.

He glanced at his watch. "Hey, I should go. Maybe, I should leave. Your roomies should be home soon."

"Okay," but she doesn't move.

He leaned his forehead against hers and then kissed her once more with feeling. Izzie never knew the meaning of breathless until that very moment.

"Want me back here tonight?"

She kissed him passionately.

"I'll take that as a yes."

**The End**

**Okay. This is what should have happened after her crying scene. **

**"HAPPY HOLIDAYS TO EVERYONE"**


End file.
